Pressentimento
by CatchingStar
Summary: Harm é designado para um trabalho na Africa. E Mac fica preocupada.


Título: Pressentimento 

Disclaimer: os personagens de JAG não me pertencem!

* * *

Às nove horas da manha a sede da Jag já estava cheia de gente.

Harm entrou na sede correndo, estava atrasado, ficara preso no transito.

"Bom dia comandante" disse Harriet.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e entrou na sua sala. Colocou seu material sobre a mesa e se dirigiu a sala do Almirante.

" Desculpe o atraso, senhor".

"Tudo bem comandante, pelo menos você apareceu".

"Bom dia Harm" disse Mac que já estava na sala.

O rapaz abriu um sorriso e antes que ele pudesse responder o almirante começou a falar.

" Recebi um telefone de uma das bases na África comentando sobre um acidente e eles precisavam de alguém que possa ir ate lá investigar".

"Coronel, eu tenho um serviço para você aqui, então comandante... Você parti em meia hora, com o seu F4, não queremos fazer muito alarme com a sua chegada, por isso seja cauteloso na hora de pousar o seu avião".

"Está bem, senhor"

"Permissão para uma pergunta, senhor" disse Mac.

"Sim coronel" disse o almirante.

"Porque mandar um marinheiro cuidar de assuntos terrestres e não um fuzileiro? Nós somos mais capacitados para resolver esse tipo de questão. Nada pessoal, Harm".

"Acha que eu não vou conseguir?!" Exclamou Harm

"Não comecem! Sim, fuzileiros tem mais experiência no campo, mas o comandante já fez coisas assim e para este tipo de serviço acho que ele vai conseguir resolver. Dispensados".

"Sim, senhor" disse os dois.

Eles então deram meia volta e deixaram a sala.

"Porque disse aquilo?

"Porque é verdade!" falou Mac.

"Você já esteve em campo comigo e sabe que eu sou capaz, porque agora eu não seria?"

"Como eu disse, não era nada contra a sua pessoa."

"Ah não?!"

A coronel não respondeu, apenas saiu andando e foi para sua sala. Harm fez o mesmo. (Harm e Mac eram sem duvida os melhores advogados da Jag e todo mundo sabia disso, incluindo eles mesmos, e isso às vezes podia criar atritos. Sem contar que Harm amava Mac mas não conseguia se aproximar do jeito que queria então muitas vezes eles acabavam discutindo por coisa inútil).

Harm pegou alguns papeis e deixou a sede, depois passou em casa para pegar mudas de roupa, pois não sabia quanto tempo ia durar o serviço e então se dirigiu para a pista onde estava o seu F4. Alem de ser marinheiro, ele também sabia pilotar muito bem.

"Senhora, está tudo bem? Perguntou Harriet ao passar pela sala da coronel. Ela não respondeu, Harriet ficou na porta esperando uma reação. Depois de alguns segundos...

"Desculpa, o que você disse?"

"Não precisa se preocupar senhora, Harm sabe se cuidar."

"Eu espero que sim". Alguma coisa naquele novo serviço de Harm deixou Mac preocupada e por isso, ela disse aquilo tudo.

Na África... Harm tomou toda a precaução que o almirante havia recomendado e conseguiu pousar com segurança. Logo que chegou entrou o chefe da base, a pessoa que havia feito a ligação.

"Bem vindo, comandante".

"Obrigado.

"Meu nome é Ceves, eu sou o chefe da base".

"O que aconteceu por aqui chefe?"

- A historia é longa, então queira me acompanhar ate minha cabine." Harm assim fez.

Já fazia tempo em que Ceves e seus homens estavam acampados na África, para proteger um arsenal de armas e recentemente havia desaparecido parte do armamento e ele não fazia idéia de quem poderia ter feito isso. Sua maior preocupação é que esta parte do armamento tenha caído na mão dos inimigos locais, que querem as terras de volta e que também fazem parte de uma gangue de terroristas.

"Vocês ocuparam o território dele" disse Harm "Eles tem direito de querer as terras..."

"Infelizmente não havia outro lugar para colocar a sede, senhor. Alem do mais houve conversa com o grupo que vivem aqui e eles concordaram com os termos".

"Parece que não todos"

"Bom, mas nós não podemos fazer nada com relação a isso. Os estados unidos não quer tirar a sede, então...temos que protege-la a qualquer custo, senhor".

"Quem você acha que pode ter roubado o armamento?"

"Acho que meu sub-comandante pode esclarecer tudo" disse Ceves. O rapaz tinha 23 anos, mas era o braço direito do chefe. Harm conversou com ele, fez algumas perguntas iniciais e depois se dirigiu ao seu estabelecimento.

A noite chegou e o calor não diminuiu. Depois de um jantar bastante simples (o que não foi um problema) ele continuou com as investigações. Depois de falar com mais três pessoas da base ele resolveu ir descansar. Logo que deitou no colchão a imagem de Mac veio a sua mente – queria estar deitado ao lado dela, vendo aquele sorriso... mas ela estava longe. Bem longe.

No meio da madrugada, dez homens invadiram a base e os guardas tiveram que responder com balas. Harm levou um tremendo susto e saiu para ver o que estava acontecendo. Correu sorrateiramente ate a cabana de Ceves.

"O que esta acontecendo?"

"De uma semana para cá começou o confronto direto. Acho que esqueci de mencionar" .

"É, esqueceu sim! "

"Meus homens vão dar um jeito nisso".

"Eu posso ajudar, já fiz treinamento com armas e já estive em situações parecidas" disse o comandante.

"Não posso arriscar, senhor. Não quero ser responsável pela morte de uma figura importante da procuradoria da marinha e aeronáutica americana".

"Eu não vou ficar parado! Se quiser, se alguém perguntar alguma coisa de como você deixou eu batalhar responda que eu não déia menor escolha".

O comandante pegou a arma que o segurança do chefe estava usando e deixou a cabana. Correu ate a barreira que foi feita com tijolos e onde muitos soldados estavam se protegendo dos tiros e revidando.

"Quantos são?" Perguntou ele.

"Não sei, senhor. Parecem muitos. " Respondeu um dos soldados.

"Não parece que eles tem armamentos mais pesados..."

Ele não deveria ter dito aquilo! Um rojão foi lançado na direção da barreira, porem ao invés de acerta-la, passou por cima e depois caiu. Harm viu que o rojão estava vindo na direção deles e gritou para todo mundo correr... foi uma zona total... correria para tudo quanto era lado. Ouviu-se uma forte explosão. O chefe do local foi ver o que tinha acontecido e encontrou cinco homens caídos. Ordenou então que fosse lançada uma granada contendo uma forte substancia para o outro lado...isso cuidaria de tudo por um tempo. Assim foi feito. Os demais soldados foram verificar os feridos.

Mac estava dormindo calmamente quando de repente acordou com um susto. "Ah não!!" disse ela. Assustada correu para frente da televisão procurando por alguma noticia trágica, mas não havia nada que não fosse habitual. Como perdera o sono, esperou chegar sete horas e foi para a sede da Jag.

"O que faz aqui tão cedo coronel?" Perguntou Gunny, um dos assistentes.

"Eu cai da cama" brincou ela "Alguma coisa aconteceu?"

"Não que eu saiba, senhora".

"Ontem, depois que eu fui embora... chegou alguma noticia do Harm?"

"Aparentemente não, senhora. Como vai o caso contra o marinheiro Rodrigues?"

" Um pouco complicado, mas nada que eu não resolva".

"Se precisar de ajuda coronel..."

" Você será o primeiro a saber Gunny."

"Obrigada!"

Ela foi então para sua sala. Sentada na cadeira ela lembrava de um jantar com Harm... Como ela foi feliz naquele dia. A relação deles era uma coisa curiosa. Os dois se gostavam, mas ora estavam na paz e ora na guerra, brincavam, xingavam... quando tudo o que eles queriam era ficar bem juntinhos. Mac ate tentou duas relações serias após conhece-lo, mas nenhuma delas funcionou, motivo? Harm! E nem assim eles ficaram juntos depois disso.

" Coronel...

"O que foi Bug?"

"Almirante quer nos todos na sala dele...agora!

Gunny, Mac, Sturgis, Harriet, Roberts, todos as pessoas importantes da procuradoria foram chamados para a sala do almirante, que não parecia contente. Quando a porta se fechou todos bateram continência.

"Descansar"! Disse o almirante (todos relaxaram). "Infelizmente eu não tenho noticia boa... Houve baixas na África. "

" Quantos, senhor?" Perguntou Bug

"Cinco."

"Que bom que não foram mais, senhor" disse Sturgis.

" verdade".

Harriet olhou para Mac e depois para o almirante e disse:

"Uma dessas baixas... senhor... "

"Aparentemente sim! "

Mac cambaleou e todos ficaram em silêncio.

" Parece que Harm estava tentando defender o território quando foi lançado um míssil sobre o acampamento deles. Os soldados conseguiram imobilizar os que os atacaram com gás lacrimogêneo".

"E agora, senhor?" Perguntou Sturgis.

"A investigação por lá não terminou e o secretario quer que eu mande alguém para continuar o serviço, mas eu não posso... é muito arriscado".

"Quanto da investigação foi concluída?" Perguntou Gunny.

"Parece que nem metade!" Respondeu o almirante "Eles estão enviando os corpos para os Estados Unidos, devem chegar em duas horas".

"Senhor, eu sei que você esta olhando para o bem dos seus homens, mas não podemos deixar que essa batalha continue e o numero de mortos aumente. Sem contar que se a base for invadida pode haver um conflito de grandes proporções" disse Sturgis.

"Eu concordo!"

"Eu vou" disse Mac.

"De jeito nenhum! "

"Senhor, Sturgis tem razão... E como fuzileiro eu tenho o dever de resolver essa situação" disse ela.

"Eu compreendo que queira ajudar" disse o almirante "mas se eu não mandei você antes, agora que não vai ser! Isso está fora de discussão coronel".

Mais uma vez o silencio tomou conta da sala.

"Talvez Webb consiga designar alguém para o serviço" disse Bug.

"Não. Eu vou" disse Sturgis.

"Tem certeza?" perguntou o almirante.

"Positivo".

"O cuidado agora é em dobro. Não quero mais acidentes!!" Esbravejou o almirante.

"Sim, senhor".

"Ok. Dispensados."

Todos deixaram a sala. Mac foi para a sua, pegou a bolsa e deixou a sede da procuradoria. Harriet e Bug viram quando ela se foi - Se para eles já estava difícil aceitar que Harm estivesse morto, para ela era como se recebesse uma facada pelas costas. O almirante olhava a todos pela janela de sua sala. De uma hora para a outra a alegria do local foi tomado por tristeza.

Mac chegou em casa batendo a porta. Estava inconformada! Sentou no sofá e chorou, como jamais havia chorado antes. Era uma mistura de tristeza e raiva. Muita raiva pelo fato dele ser tão teimoso a ponto de ir batalhar ao invés de se esconder e muita raiva por não ter conseguido impedir a maldita viagem.

Quando o avião pousou com os corpos e a procuradoria da Jag foi avisada Harriet ligou para o celular da moça avisando. Mac não sabia o que fazer, mas depois de muito pensar, pegou a chave do carro e foi ate o aeroporto.

"Tenente Carvalho se apresentando!" disse o rapaz que viera com os corpos.

"Almirante Chegwidden, Coronel Sarah Mackenzie." disse o almirante " todos vieram neste vôo?"

"Sim, senhor".

"E estão todos mortos?" Perguntou a coronel.

"Dois estão inconscientes e três estão mortos, senhora."

" Comandante Harmon Rabb é um deles?" Perguntou o almirante.

O coração de Mac disparou. O tenente foi chamado e se dirigiu ao helicóptero. O ultimo corpo a descer foi o de Harm. A coronel e o Almirante viram que ele foi levado há uma ambulância e ela pediu permissão para ir junto. O almirante voltou para a sede da procuradoria para informar o que estava acontecendo e mac correu para a ambulância.

"O seu companheiro é muito corajoso, senhora" disse o soldado.

"Eu diria que ele é teimoso e não corajoso!"

"Senhora, lutar pela pátria é o que todo bom soldado (do exercito, da marinha ou da aeronautica) tem de fazer".

"Eu concordo, mas pelo que fui informada o chefe da base não autorizou a ida dele para batalha e por isso ele não deveria tê-lo feito".

"O que faria se fosse você no lugar dele, senhora?"

"Eu provavelmente não iria arriscar morrer numa batalha, a mesmo que todo mundo do local estivesse nela. O que não foi o caso!"

Harm estava inconsciente há mais de seis horas, mas não queria desistir, pois seu coração continuava a bater, mesmo com sua respiração fraca.

No hospital, o médico fez todos os exames necessários enquanto Mac esperava do lado de fora da sala.

"Como ele esta?" Perguntou ela quando o medico saiu.

"Ele ainda está inconsciente, mas acredito que vá acordar a qualquer momento. Ele travou uma batalha e tanto para continuar vivendo. Ah, tem mais uma coisa... Num estalo de consciência chamou por uma moça chamada Sarah."

"Ele chamou?! "

"Sim. Se quiser pode entrar e ficar com ele."

"Eu vou".

A moça abriu a porta do quarto e entrou. Observa-lo numa cama de hospital e naquele estado foi duro. Ela se aproximou calmamente, puxou a cadeira para próximo da cama e pegou na mão dele.

"Como pode fazer isso comigo?! Não era hora de brincar de Deus! ... Eu deveria ter falado isso há muito tempo, mas eu não agüento ficar longe de você e pensar por um segundo que eu não vou te ver quando chego no trabalho... isso machuca, machuca profundamente. Nós demoramos demais para assumir o que sentimos e..."

"Ainda não é tarde para isso" disse Harm abrindo o olho lentamente.

"Ah Meu deus! "

"É tão bom te ver, Mac. Era a única pessoa que eu realmente queria ver".

"Como está?

"Cansado. Mas eu vou ficar bem".

"Cada dia eu me surpreendo mais com você, com sua força... gostaria de ter metade dela para mim. Os médicos disseram que foi preciso uma batalha e tanto para sobreviver".

"Digamos que eu não gostei nada do lugar para onde eu fui e achei que ficar na terra era melhor. E Mac, você é forte! É Doce, linda, simpática, batalhadora e o amor da minha vida. Eu lutei para ficar do seu lado".

A jovem olhou bem nos olhos dele, apertou forte a mão contra a dele e disse:

"É meu adversário mais poderoso (risos) meu confidente, meu mover... Mesmo quando brigamos e perdemos a cabeça ou quando eu faço uma besteira das grandes como ir atrás de alguém que não me ama, você esta sempre do meu lado".

"Eu sempre vou estar".

"E porque é tão difícil nos ficarmos juntos?" Questionou Mac.

"Comandante, que bom vê-lo melhor!" disse Bug entrando no quarto.

"Ola Bug, Harriet".

"Esta tudo bem, senhor?" Perguntou Harriet.

"esta sim" respondeu ele. Mac ficou em silencio. "Se Deus quiser eu volto à ativa logo" disse Harm.

"Nem pensar!" exclamou Mac. "Você vai ficar semanas descansando."

"Ela tem razão, senhor" disse Harriet.

"Ta bem, ta bem." Disse ele.

"Bom, é melhor nos irmos" disse Bug "Melhoras comandante".

"Obrigado".

"Me diz uma coisa... nesse tempo que eu vou estar descansando... você vai ficar comigo?" Ela acenou a cabeça confirmando. O medico entrou logo em seguida para ver o paciente e disse:

"Agora eu entendo porque você lutou tanto... com uma moça dessas...quem não lutaria?! "

Os dois sorriram encabulados.

FIM


End file.
